1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing poles and, more particularly, to fishing poles suitable for underwater use.
2. Background Information
Fishing is a popular recreational activity in which millions of individuals participate. There are many choices of equipment used by fisherman to catch fish. Fishing equipment can range from a simple hand line to a long pole with a fishing line fastened at one end or to expensive rod and reel combinations, the most commonly used fishing equipment. These fishing poles are all designed for use by an individual positioned above the body of water in which the fish are located.
In more recent times, individuals are able to descend into the water to view the aquatic environment using snorkeling or scuba equipment. The divers are able to determine the location of fish that can only be guessed at from above the water's surface. It would be advantageous for the divers to be able to fish from underwater, because they can observe the fish and present bait directly to the fish. However, the underwater environment presents many difficulties when attempting to use standard fishing equipment underwater for catching fish.
Some examples of fishing poles for which patents have been granted include the following. U.S. Pat. No. 1,276,780 by Lucas; U.S. Pat. No. 1,285,679 by Glowacki; U.S. Pat. No. 1,595,275 by White; U.S. Pat. No. 1,613,522 by Mathey; U.S. Pat. No. 1,618,302 by Mathey; U.S. Pat. No. 2,334,648 by Price; U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,663 by Beaupre; U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,239 by Cushman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,500 by Carabasse; U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,958 by Bellinger; U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,254 by Sobel et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,338 by Pedersen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,369 by Lopez; U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,672 by Lopez; U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,466 by King; U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,994 by Roberts, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,773 by Burgh; U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,264 by Newman, Sr., et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,619 by Watkins.
The fishing poles described in the above patents are designed for use above water. A fishing pole for underwater use requires specific features and functions not available in the fishing poles described in the above patents. These features include the ability to hook a fish without a sweeping motion imparted to the fishing pole by the angler and controlling the hooked fish using a minimal amount of line.
The applicant has devised a fishing pole for underwater use that provides unique features and function for the underwater environment. While the invention is particularly shown and described with reference to preferred embodiments thereof, it will be understood by those skilled in the art that various changes in form and details may be made therein without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention.